Bestia entre humanos
by Genesis Joichiro
Summary: Una chica con una vida miserable. Un asesino de sonrisa escalofriante ase que la bestia surja de su capullo pero la metamorfosis es dolorosa igual que su vida. Al conocer su dolor el corazón de Jeff comienza a sentir nuevamente.(Jeffxoc)


**Bestia entre humanos**

**Resumen:**

Una chica con una vida miserable. Un asesino de sonrisa escalofriante ase que la bestia surja de su capullo pero la metamorfosis es dolorosa igual que su vida. Al conocer su dolor el corazón de Jeff comienza a sentir nuevamente.

* * *

_Eres una chica hermosa, siempre has sido una chica hermosa y lo sabes. _Recuerdos. Suaves palabras de la voz angelical de tu difunta madre. Cosa del pasado. Mi mundo siempre fue igual. Mi familia me amaba eso tal vez era porque solo tenía a mi madre era lo único que tenía pero se fue como todo ser que se tiene que irse algún día y eso fue solo cuando tenía cuatro años, mi madre estaba muy enferma aunque trataba de aparentar sabía que algo andaba mal, un día mi mama jamás salió de su habitación y la puerta no podía abrirse, yo no intente abrirlo y permanecí mirando esa puerta por tres semanas enteras, sin abrir. Empezaba apestar y la comida empezaba a descomponerse y así pasaron días lo cual me mantuve como una mascota esperando a su dueña. Una prima me encontró sentada delante de esa puerta vino de visita, vio como estaba con un problema de alimentación grave, me zarandeo exigiendo un respuesta pero yo en esos días no sabía hablar, yo solo empecé a llorar. Destrozo la puerta, cuarto oscuro, pastillas y un cuerpo putrefacto mi madre era un cadáver de carne descompuesta, un suicidio, fue la escena que causo que vomitara los jugos de mi estómago ya que no había comido en días. En mis alimentos había veneno mi madre planeaba matarme.

Jamás supe el ¿porque?

Mi prima me llevo consigo y viví por unos meses con la familia de mi madre y no podía hablar por cuál era difícil comunicarme con ellos. Ninguno me mostraba su simpatía cosa que yo buscaba hasta que un día me levanta en la noche y por error escuche el el comedor un estruendoso griterío.

"Ella no debería estar aquí".-voz furiosa.

"es hija de mi hermana entiendes!".

"ella nunca debió nacer. Arruino la vida de tu hermana no entiendes".

Recuerdo que ese día mis ojos ardieron entre lágrimas ardientes, mi cuerpo retrocedía del miedo choque contra algo llamando su atención, esas miradas de despreció hicieron que saliera de la casa con los pies descalzos" Regresa Alice"

La vos de su prima se escuchaba desesperada, pero siguió si instintos huyendo de casa perdiéndose en el bosque, tenebroso y oscuro.

Recordaba la sangre entre los dedos de sus pies por los pequeños residuos de vidrios que se encontraba en el suelo. Miraba asustada indagando entre los arboles si saber cómo continuar. El viento frio no le ayudaba y sus brazos estaban desnudos, el vestidito blanco que llevaba puesto se ensuciaba con lodo y para su mala suerte la lluvia empezaba a ser de la suyas. Una tormenta.

Recordaba ver un lobo hambriento comer a un pobre ciervo, la sangre salvaje recorría al animal lo cual esos ojos realmente rojizos la observan grandes y penetrantes ojos rojizos. Relamió sus labios al ver como la sangre le salpicaba el lobo agudizo su mirada emprendiendo el paso para atacarla

Esa escena se repetía en su cabeza millones de veces. Recordaba haberse desmayado

Desde ese día tuve una fascinación por los caninos.

Abrió los ojos…

Alice, joven castaña, estudiante de secundaria, de dieciséis años de edad. Vive con su padre.

Después del accidente del bosque pasaron unos días en cual su padre, un destacado hombre de negocios tomo su custodia. Pero ya no importaba quien fuera su tutor ya que nadie la quería de todas formas.

Aprendió a hablar en una escuela especial, y la educación que Imponía su padre era autoritaria y dictadora cosa que asía que mi capacidad de comunicarme no sirviera de nada.

Antisocial simplemente antisocial.

Se miró al espejo para ver sus ojos rojizos, ocurrió después del accidente del bosque el tono de sus ojos cambiaron no entendía muy bien como era esa enfermedad la cosa es que sus ojos eran rojos y punto, eso que ni siquiera era albina.

-Papa voy a la escuela…dejo aquí el recibo de la luz…

-ok-

-siempre tan cariñoso-se respondió a sí misma. No contaba con su padre para ningún tipo de afecto era así desde que tomo su custodia.-Si lo hubiera adivinado hubiera preferido un orfanato a tan semejante momia de padre.-Suspiro.

Alice salió de su casa, a paso lento. No era que no quisiera llegar a su honorable escuela de cinco estrellas era que no quería llegar a su escuela de honorable cinco estrellas, una autocracia de la directora absoluta.

-Miren-hablo alguien entre los arbustos.-Miren.

-es ella.-

-Si es ella.-

-Oe Freak, oe Freak.–alzo la voz un chico corriendo mientras sacaba la lengua.-Mírame Freak.-Por su espalda sintió algo pegajoso caer en su cuello adivinaba que era.-Menuda peste vete a joder a otro lado Frank.

-Ja,Ja,ja vete a mamar. Maldito vampiro!

Como odiaba los vampiros, era lo que más odiaba seres fingiendo ética, ser comparada le hacía oler mierda, Alice odiaba a los vampiros prefería a los caninos.

"El fenómeno"

Si ese era su estatus. En su casiller lo único que recibió de regalos era obscenidades de Frank i otros estúpidos de su salón. Oh se olvidaba de algo…

-Alice no recuerdo haber visto ojos tan rojos en mi vida. A quien metes lengua para que te de su sangre, dime a quien se la chupas….- Alice observo a la rubia" serafin" era una niña que se creía la gran cosa compartieron la primaria juntas.

-¿Dime acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?

-Me preguntó, serafin si no te tomas el tiempo de hablar. Te ocupas de tu sostén que se te ha soltado.

Ignorando su expresión de la rubia tocándose lo senos camino hasta su aula. Y así era su vida.

Común y miserable.

Después de la primera hora de clases cuando intentaba tomar su comida tranquila, unos muchachos aparecieron a sus costados. Amigos de serafín suponía. Su cabeza termino en el inodoro, ahogarse en el agua contaminada del inodoro, .sentir su cabello ser jalado por uno de los muchachos.

Alice no hacía nada por responder y no era porque le gustara sino que no podía responder…no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella no tenía una reacción ante la situación. Pensaba que si los ignoraba se irían pero eso era el concepto más estúpido que pudo haber puesto en práctica.

-Así que linda. Te gusta tomar agua del inodoro. Serafin te mando un regalo de agradecimiento por lo de hace un rato.

-Tu eres su animal, claro….

-Que dijiste! Maldita traga ya, traga.-gruño molesto empujando la cabeza de alice hacia el inodoro.

"ponedle una bolsa en la cabeza. Nadie se dará cuenta"

"A ver si regresa mañana a la escuela, menuda perra siempre regresa"

"llevémosla la bosque"

Y otra vez termino en un bosque. Con los ojos vendados y los pies desnudos, solo con su uniforme escolar.

Así fue como lo conoció tras su espaldas dos manos frías tocaron su espalda sensación de escalofríos poseyó su cuerpo, el cuchillo de espectacular filo que cortaba su mejilla al tacto de su piel,el dolor y la sangre un pequeño maquillaje en su cara. La sensación de no querer mirar a sus espaldas el delicioso toque de su voz "no acostumbro hacerlo aquí, será en la noche "era una voz juvenil, sombría, tosca, malévola resonaba en sus memorias. Sintió como se le nublaba la mente. Sangre, sangre y un rostro borroso, una sonrisa escalofriante.

Otra vez se desmayó.

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente.

-Una pesadilla.-Gritó agitada.- Debo dejar de desvelarme.

Nuevamente ere Alice una chica de dieciséis años de edad, una estudiante con pesadillas realmente escalofriantes (lo cual parece real a veces como el suicido de su madre) cosa que no es, porque su madre simplemente la abandono como si fuera un perro a los cuatro años, verdaderamente una chica antisocial que vivía con su padre, señor de negocios ocupado por algo su madre se divorció de el. Con una prima que reclamaba su custodia.

Una chica que sufría de pesadillas constantes lo cual era llevada siempre a un psicólogo. El accidente del bosque si ocurrió su madre dijo que era un error de la naturaleza que nunca debió nacer y no estaba mal la idea de verla suicidándose con pastillas, en sus pesadillas. Y si era verdad que no podía hablar por una extraño trastornó. Y el último accidente del bosque que tuvo fue el trauma severo que le dejo Serafín con una bolsa en la cabeza.

Alice siempre se imagina diez maneras de matar a su madre, eso era un pensamiento enfermo y por eso se puso la almohada en la cara.

…..

Necesito ir a la escuela….

"no acostumbro hacerlo aquí, será en la noche "

Esa voz resonar en su cabeza la dejaba aún más confusa.

* * *

**Continuara..**

**nt:c¿bueno confundidos? pues alice por despecho se imagina escenas medio macabras.**

** no se suicido esta viva.Y si vive con su padre por su madre que se la entrego.**

** si la quiere.**

** paso lo de la escuela solamente que alice lo manifestó en su sueños como un conjunto de sus pesadillas porque lo que narre fue lo que pensaba.**

**4. Si es jeff lo de la mano y todo como jeff solo mata cuando estas dormido pues el bosque más estilo de slenderman pero no de jeff :3**

**y que les pareció :3 saludos.**


End file.
